A la croisée des chemins
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: A la veille de la consécration d'Hilda, Siegfried fait son possible pour que tout soit parfait... OS écrit pour un concours


_Cet OS est arrivé deuxième au concours de nouvelle organisé par le forum Gold Saint Sanctuary en février 2009_

_A la croisée des chemins…_

_Asgard_

« Non, pas comme ça, plus à droite ! »

Siegfried supervisait les préparatifs de la cérémonie d'investiture de la nouvelle souveraine, mais il semblait que les serviteurs et les soldats fissent preuve d'une certaine mauvaise volonté vu que tout allait de travers depuis le matin. Les poteaux enrubannés étaient tombés plusieurs fois, mal étayés, l'estrade tenait par miracle et le chef du protocole changeait sans cesse l'ordre des cérémonies.

Le pauvre Siegfried sentait un furieux mal de tête poindre à ses tempes. Il était chargé de ces préparatifs mais tout semblait vraiment se liguer contre lui. Comment arriverait-il à faire en sorte que tout soit prêt pour le lendemain ? C'était humainement impossible.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux châtain clair ondulés et soupira longuement. Lui qui voulait que tout soit parfait ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir plus longuement, car un serviteur vint le chercher. Helgi, le chef du protocole, voulait le voir. Retenant encore un soupir, Siegfried le suivit.

Le bureau d'Helgi était encombré de rouleaux, de papiers en tous genres, soigneusement classés dans des casiers et des étagères. L'homme en question avait environ quarante ans, et une paire de petites lunettes ornait son nez maigre. Il dévisagea le jeune homme de son regard bleu foncé et commença :

« Avez-vous enfin résolu tous les problèmes ? »

Le regard bleu glacier de Siegfried se posa sur lui et il répliqua :

« Oui, c'est en cours… »

Il savait que le chef du protocole n'était absolument pas d'accord avec le fait qu'il ait été chargé des préparatifs, il le trouvait trop jeune pour cela, mais le jeune comte Siegfried, dirigeant du clan du Dragon à deux têtes, ne s'en laissait pas conter par cet homme visiblement envieux de sa position.

Helgi lui tendit un rouleau :

« Voici l'ordonnance définitive des cérémonies… »

Siegfried hocha juste la tête, parcourut le rouleau et conclut :

« Très bien, je vais retourner superviser tout cela… »

Il s'inclina par respect et sortit de la pièce, les poings serrés. Cet homme avait toujours le don de l'énerver, mais il ne lui donnait jamais le plaisir de lui montrer que cela fonctionnait. Heureusement, quand il ressortit, il s'aperçut qu'enfin l'estrade avait été renforcée et que les mâts tenaient debout.

« Finalement, tu as réussi… », dit une voix familière derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit son ami Syd, le fils du chef du clan du Tigre à dents de sabre. Celui-ci le dévisageait d'un air amusé, une lueur dans son regard mordoré. Ils se serrèrent la main et Siegfried répliqua :

« Oui, mais ça n'a pas été sans mal et ce n'est pas encore fini… »

Il ne dit rien de plus, mais Syd comprit à demi-mot.

« Ah, encore Helgi…il ne cache même plus le mépris qu'il a pour toi… »

Siegfried eut un geste vague.

« Il peut bien dire ce qu'il veut, Sa Majesté m'a confié ce travail et j'ai bien l'intention de le mener à bien… »

Syd soupira. Il connaissait Siegfried depuis l'enfance mais n'aimait pas du tout ce comportement du chef du protocole envers lui, tout ça parce qu'il faisait partie de l'entourage direct de la nouvelle souveraine et qu'il avait davantage son oreille que lui.

« Méfie-toi de lui, acheva-t-il, il est aussi sournois qu'un serpent et n'attend que de te prendre en faute… »

Une lueur dure passa dans le regard bleu glacier de Siegfried :

« Je lui déconseille de s'attaquer à moi, il le regretterait… », répliqua-t-il d'une voix coupante.

Et il regarda l'estrade et les ouvriers qui étaient en train de monter les gradins destinés à recevoir les nobles lors des cérémonies du lendemain.

Syd ajouta avec un sourire :

« En tout cas, s'il croyait que tu n'y arriverais pas, il s'est trompé. Dans deux heures ces gradins seront montés, et tout sera terminé… »

Le juron d'un ouvrier qui venait de se taper sur le doigt nuança immédiatement son affirmation, et Siegfried ajouta :

« Je n'en serais pas si sûr… »

Syd ressentait à quel point il voulait réussir, surtout pour ne pas perdre la face vis à vis de sa souveraine. Car c'était là la seule faiblesse de Siegfried. Cette faiblesse avait de magnifiques yeux violets, de longs cheveux bleu-gris et une peau pâle, presque translucide.

Syd eut un sourire encourageant :

« Allez, ils y arriveront et tu ne démériteras pas aux yeux de Sa Majesté… »

Le regard bleu de Siegfried se tourna vers son ami, et Syd y vit passer exactement ce à quoi il pensait. Bien sûr, pour lui ce n'était pas une nouveauté, voici de nombreuses années qu'il savait ce que ressentait son ami envers la princesse.

« Méfie-toi… », lui dit-il seulement, et Siegfried perçut tout ce que signifiait cette simple phrase.

« Ne t'inquiète pas.. », répliqua-t-il, « je sais bien que je ne peux rien espérer… »

Il eut un soupir retenu mais n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter car accourait vers eux Hagen. Ce noble d'Islande avait été élevé avec eux à la cour, mais, contrairement à eux qui étaient assez calmes de caractère, il était capable, comme Sleipnir, le coursier d'Odin à huit jambes, qui était son emblème, de prendre le mors aux dents et de s'énerver très facilement. Ce n'était pas encore cela le plus grave, le pire étant l'attachement irraisonné dont il faisait preuve envers la princesse Freya, la seconde princesse d'Asgard. Certes, elle n'avait que onze ans, et avait été élevée avec lui, ce qui faisait qu'elle n'y voyait que du dévouement, mais Siegfried et Syd voyaient clair dans les sentiments de l'Islandais qui avait un an de moins qu'eux.

Pour une fois, Hagen était d'un calme remarquable et ses yeux bleu clair allaient de l'un à l'autre alors qu'il disait :

« Je suis venu voir comment ça avançait, ici… »

Ce fut Siegfried qui lui répondit :

« Comme tu peux le voir et l'entendre, c'est presque fini, les ouvriers terminent les gradins… »

Hagen eut une grimace :

« Helgi est encore venu se plaindre à Sa Majesté, il a dit que tu n'auras pas fini à temps… »

Visiblement, le jeune Islandais n'aimait pas plus qu'eux le chef du protocole au vu du ton qu'il prenait.

Siegfried eut un soupir mais répondit calmement :

« J'ai confiance en Sa Majesté, elle jugera par elle-même… »

Hagen embrassa du regard l'esplanade transformée, puis conclut :

« Très bien, son Altesse Freya m'attend, je vous verrai tout à l'heure… »

Et il retourna vers le palais. Syd dit alors :

« Je dois rentrer, le jour baisse déjà et mes parents m'attendent. Si tu as besoin d'aide fais-moi appeler… »

Les deux jeunes hommes se serrèrent la main, et Siegfried resta seul sur l'esplanade alors que le jour baissait. Il avisa un serviteur et l'envoya derechef chercher des torches pour éclairer les ouvriers dans la fin de leur besogne. Cela dura encore quelques heures, qu'il mit à profit pour vérifier avec le contremaître la bonne tenue des édifices temporaires et celle des mâts, qui devaient être capable de résister aux conditions climatiques extrêmes et au vent violent venu de la mer.

Enfin, tout fut terminé, et il libéra le contremaître et les ouvriers avant de frissonner sous l'effet du froid, qu'il avait été trop occupé pour sentir jusque-là. Sentant une chape de fatigue lui tomber brutalement dessus, il bailla profondément, leva la tête vers la gigantesque statue d'Odin qui bordait l'esplanade, marmonna une prière et se dirigea vers le palais.

Il était plus de dix heures du soir, les couloirs étaient presque vides, à part les quelques serviteurs qui vaquaient encore aux préparatifs. Il gagna sa chambre, chargea son serviteur d'aller lui chercher quelque chose à manger et prit une longue douche pour dénouer ses muscles fatigués. Il laissa longtemps l'eau chaude couler sur son corps musclé en fermant les yeux, puis releva la tête en secouant la tête, faisant voler des myriades d'eau autour de lui. Se sentant un peu rasséréné, il s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette et alla mettre des vêtements propres, une simple tunique de coton et un pantalon court de la même matière. Pas la peine d'espérer obtenir une audience à cette heure-ci, la princesse devait probablement dormir du sommeil du juste pour être dispose le lendemain. Il mangea un peu distraitement le repas léger sur son serviteur lui avait apporté et se rendit ensuite dans une des salles centrales du château, où il savait trouver un bon feu crépitant dans l'âtre. Contempler cela lui avait toujours apporté la paix de l'âme, et il en avait bien besoin ce soir car il avait l'esprit trop agité pour pouvoir sereinement trouver le sommeil.

Arrivé là-bas, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et fixa pensivement les flammes. Tout était prêt, alors pourquoi ressentait-il cette agitation et cette impression de lourdeur dans le cœur ? Lucide avec lui-même, il finit par se dire que c'était parce que, le lendemain, la seule femme qu'il aimât lui deviendrait à jamais inaccessible. A cette idée, son cœur se serra et il eut encore un soupir. Qui avait dit que l'amour était une maladie dont on ne guérissait pas ? En tout cas, celui qui l'avait dit avait vraiment raison. Pourquoi, de toutes les femmes du royaume, était-il tombé amoureux de celle qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir ? Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux ondulés et soupira encore. Son regard ne quittait pas le feu et, hypnotisé, il finit par s'assoupir, le cœur au moins en repos pour quelques heures.

De son côté, Hilda, la princesse souveraine, ne dormait pas. Tenant un bougeoir à la main et vêtue d'une robe simple à encolure ronde, elle marchait dans les couloirs pour se rendre, elle aussi, dans le salon. En entrant, elle vit un bras dépasser de l'un des deux fauteuils qui se trouvaient là et découvrit Siegfried paisiblement endormi. Sa tête était penchée de côté, et l'autre bras était négligemment posé sur son ventre. Ses beaux traits aristocratiques étaient reposés et sa poitrine se soulevait calmement.

Longtemps, Hilda resta là, debout, ne pouvant détacher son regard de lui. Il avait l'air tellement las, tellement abandonné dans le sommeil qu'il ne bougea même pas, ne s'apercevant pas que sa souveraine bien-aimée était juste là, à côté de lui. Elle se tourna, attrapa un plaid et le recouvrit doucement, comme elle l'eût fait d'un enfant endormi. En effet, il ressemblait à l'enfant qu'il avait été, dont elle se souvenait bien.

Elle allait sortir quand Siegfried bougea légèrement sans son sommeil et prononça ce seul mot :

« Hilda… »

Elle se tourna vers lui et resta debout, sans pouvoir faire aucun autre geste. C'est alors qu'il bougea davantage, puis ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'il vit le fit se lever précipitamment et s'incliner :

« Majesté….je…excusez-moi… »

La confusion de Siegfried la fit sourire un instant mais elle dit :

« Je…je ne voulais pas vous réveiller… »

Ah, voilà qu'elle aussi se mettait à bégayer. Etait-ce le fait de l'avoir entendu prononcer son nom dans son sommeil qui la mettait dans un état pareil ?

Il resta un moment muet, puis finit par dire :

« J'étais venu juste me chauffer au feu avant de dormir… »

Mais son attention se reporta vite sur elle :

« Je pensais que vous dormiez, votre journée sera longue demain…mais rassurez-vous, tout est prêt… »

Hilda sembla revenir à la réalité et répondit d'un ton qu'elle tenta d'être naturel :

« Merci…merci d'avoir tant travaillé pour moi… »

Il sourit et s'inclina légèrement en signe de remerciement. Il tentait de se comporter de façon normale, mais la voir en face de lui, si proche, sentir son parfum le rendait presque fou. Et il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela qu'accepter cette torture pour le reste de ses jours.

Hilda remarqua un certain trouble dans ses yeux bleu clair, mais ne put se résoudre à séparer le sien de celui de Siegfried, comme hypnotisée. Lui, profondément troublé, ne trouva pas la force de détourner les yeux, tant ce qu'il lisait dans ce regard tremblant l'émouvait.

Leurs souffles se raccourcirent et, imperceptiblement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Ils restèrent un long moment proches l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils craignaient ce qui allait fatalement arriver, puis, enfin, leurs lèvres se joignirent en un premier baiser plein de douceur. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, le regard violet d'Hilda était rempli de larmes.

« Est-ce vrai ? », questionna-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il reprit ses lèvres de façon plus appuyée, et, enfin, elle répondit à son baiser, oubliant pour un instant qui elle était et quel était son destin pour n'être qu'une femme dans les bras de l'homme choisi par elle.

Siegfried reprit cependant ses esprits le premier et la repoussa doucement.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser… »

Mais Hilda resta contre lui, le regard fixé dans le sien. Au bout d'un moment, elle parla :

« Demain, je serai consacrée à Odin, et aucun homme, pas même toi, ne pourra plus me toucher. Alors serre-moi contre toi, garde-moi dans tes bras pour qu'il me reste ce souvenir jusqu'à la fin de mon existence… »

Elle ne pouvait lui demander plus, même si c'était l'homme qu'elle avait choisi entre tous elle ne pouvait lui offrir ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, sa virginité. Alors elle ne voulait que ce souvenir de sa chaleur, de son odeur virile, de la sensation de son corps contre le sien.

Siegfried accéda à sa demande et la garda contre lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Ils étaient comme hors du monde, n'ayant conscience que de la présence de l'autre ainsi que de sa tendresse. Blottie contre la poitrine de Siegfried, Hilda fermait les yeux, profitant au maximum de cet instant qui ne se renouvèlerait plus jamais. Elle s'assoupit, épuisée par les préparatifs et les émotions, et il la garda dans ses bras, endormie. Il savait qu'il aurait dû la déposer et se retirer, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, voulant faire durer ces moment uniques le plus longtemps possible.

Son assoupissement ne dura pas longtemps, et elle lui sourit en ouvrant les yeux :

« Tu es encore là ? »

Il lui rendit son sourire.

« Oui, maintenant et pour toujours auprès de toi… »

Il l'avait tutoyée sans même y penser, mais elle ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage. Il reprit :

« Je vous protègerai toujours, ma vie vous appartient… »

Et il la lâcha. Le moment de grâce était passé, mais ils ne l'oublieraient jamais tant que leur vie durerait. Encore un dernier baiser, et Hilda sortit de la pièce, allant vers son destin, alors que Siegfried restait là, l'âme déchirée…

**FIN**


End file.
